


En el sueño de cenicienta

by KarasuKiiro



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Marchen Dream (IDOLiSH7), M/M, mitsukicinderella
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKiiro/pseuds/KarasuKiiro
Summary: Era cenicienta y eso era algo a lo que debía adaptarse. Con aquel traje azulado  estaba llevando el destino cliché a cuestas que sin duda, después de sentir todo aquello, terminó cumpliendo al enamorarse del chico.Menuda ironía que fuera Nagi.
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Rokuya Nagi
Kudos: 2





	En el sueño de cenicienta

Mitsuki abrió los ojos, sintiendo una liberación en el momento en que exhaló; estaba nervioso, todas las personas posaban su mirada en él, sintiéndose devorado por los ojos curiosos del resto, e incómodo por caminar con aquellas zapatillas de cristal y aquella falda partida a la mitad que asemejaba un vestido azulado.

Inhaló profundo, juntando todo el aire que pudo y subió su mirada al cielo, bajando lentamente su cabeza una vez logró visualizar un par de estrellas en el firmamento nocturno.

Sujetó con delicadeza la fina tela de su traje; era bastante larga y temía tropezar, así que imitando a un vestido, fue a parar entre sus dedos anular y medio, y dando media vuelta, vislumbró aquel carruaje en el que había llegado al baile del príncipe del país.

Estaba desconfiado, no entendía de donde había salido la posibilidad de que el hada madrina, Yamato, de repente le recordara y terminara en aquella situación; frente a un palacio a punto de desobedecer las órdenes de su superior.

Entró al castillo tímido, como quien no quiere la cosa, y suspiró bajando la mirada una vez más, con total desánimo. Era evidente que quería conocerle, pero hasta ahí. No esperaba terminar atrapado en ello, ¡y ni siquiera era una chica! no debía estar en aquel sitio.

Mirando curiosamente las paredes llenas de cuadros, sentía la calidez del lugar; su corazón latía veloz, ansioso, desesperado por sólo posar sus ojos en la silueta de la persona que buscaba e irse rápido, y nunca volver a palacio.

Las plataformas de los zapatos hacían un ruido que crispaba sus sentidos cada vez que ponía un pie delante del otro, y en el momento en el que llegó al gran salón, supo que aquel sitio le era de todo menos cómodo, cálido; no le hacía sentir grato.

Vio, una a una, como las muchachas se presentaban frente al príncipe, mientras Mitsuki bajaba una pequeña escalera que conectaba al salón; el príncipe era de fino porte, con su cabello tomado en una coleta que caía por su hombro de manera elegante; ojos azules. 

-El típico príncipe de cuentos. –murmuró algo hastiado, rodando sus ojos un tanto decepcionado. Bueno, no era de juzgar por apariencias, pero realmente era como se lo imaginaba, esperaba sorprenderse un poco y... lo consiguió.

Una media vuelta bastó para destacar ante todos; una media vuelta demasiado llamativa, pues terminó en el suelo, olvidando que para llegar a aquella parte del salón, debió bajar una pequeña escalera antes; esa media vuelta sirvió para que, rezando porque nadie le viera, no se cumpliera su petición y el príncipe acudiera en su ayuda.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó sonriendo amable, ofreciendo su mano para que el otro la usara como soporte y se pusiera de pie, pero en cambio, sólo pudo escuchar un pequeño sollozo escaparse de los labios del muchacho de cabellos naranjos que estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

-Yo... –Su voz se cortó sintiendo sus rodillas arder–, ¡No quiero estar acá! –Gritó, levantando su rostro, mordiendo su labio, con sus ojos empapados en lágrimas espesas que amenazaban con rodar por sus, a la vista, suaves mejillas sonrojadas que se encontraban magulladas y sucias por la tierra.

Si eso no era tierno para él, definitivamente no sabía que lo era. Quedó totalmente prendado del aspecto que tenía, y de esa sinceridad chispeante al reconocer que no quería estar en aquel sitio que muchas deseaban.

-Ven, levántate. –Meció ligeramente su mano, como insistiendo en ofrecerla para ayudarle a salir de aquella situación que cada vez acaparaba a más curiosos.

Su mano hizo contacto con el guante del muchacho, y él, preparado para ayudarle a ponerse de pie, no esperaba ser empujado hacia abajo quedando muy cerca del muchacho, que le miraba con un puchero y el ceño fruncido en totalidad; un claro mohín de disgusto posaba sobre sus ojos colerizados.

-¿¡Cómo se le ocurre preguntar si estoy bien, cuando es claro que estoy llorando!? –Reprochó, pero el príncipe simplemente sonreía pensando en que el muchacho era perfecto para distraer las cosas en el baile.

-Lo siento mucho. –Se disculpó, levantándose, siendo paciente con la persona que, pareciendo terca, no quería ponerse de pie–, como gesto de disculpa, ¿no quieres bailar conmigo? –Ante eso, vio el rostro de confusión del chico, que poco a poco se tornaba carmín bajo lo que eran sus ojos anaranjados.

-Si no queda opción. –Se levantó, sintiendo temblar sus pies y como le faltaba el equilibrio; sus rodillas ardían, realmente le quemaba mucho, pues su falda abierta justo en el medio, para simular el vestido, no le había ayudado mucho, y sus polainas blancas se habían agujereado a causa del golpe; también estaban ligeramente manchadas de rojo.

Mitsuki se sentía desganado, pero al momento de coger la mano del príncipe, sintió una extraña calidez recorrerle la espina dorsal; un ligero golpe eléctrico que, momentáneamente, dejó pasar. Sólo porque realmente sentía que el rubio estaba recogiendo lo poco de dignidad le quedaba.

Salieron del gran salón a la vista de todos, mientras el cabello del príncipe se mecía con el frío viento que corría; Mitsuki sentía que el aire le faltaba, pero no soltó su agarre, algo se lo impedía. Quizás él mismo.

Llegaron a un apartado jardín, donde estaba silencioso, donde hacía frío, donde se cogieron de las manos; Mitsuki un poco inseguro, con esa llamita prendida dentro de su corazón que comenzaba a iluminar cada sector helado de su cuerpo para volverlo tibio, para volverlo vibrante cada vez que el príncipe acercaba su cuerpo al suyo en aquella danza sorda a la música atrapada entre cuatro paredes dentro del castillo, que a duras penas lograba llegar a sus oídos.

Claro que al principio estaba inseguro, con una mala postura de baile debido a que ese no era su talento; pero luego de aquello, comenzó a sentirse bien, también comenzó a sentir sus mejillas arder ligeramente, con probabilidades de intensificar aquel sonrojo cada vez que el más alto acercaba sus rostros como parte se aquel baile en el que se desempeñaba.

El color negro del cielo fue ligeramente iluminado por las luciérnagas que comenzaron a alumbrar de forma antinatural aquel paisaje, y el verde flúor era su amigo destacado ahora.

¿Qué pensaría Yamato si le viera? Bueno, al menos el de cabellos naranja sabía que debía agradecerle; nunca había experimentado tanta calma tormentosa, nunca había sentido una mano tan gentil rodear su cintura, quizá nunca había oído una voz tan hermosa que le hacía alegrar cada vez que de ella, se producían comentarios algo vergonzosos que iban dirigidos a él, un chico que siempre se encontró sin gracia y que ahora bailaba con la ligereza del viento en los brazos de un príncipe que le hacía sentir en el aire, con la elegancia de un pluma.

Sus manos entrelazadas, que habían quedado así después de una ligera vuelta, daban mucho que decir; era la primera vez que el muchacho nacido en marzo sentía su corazón empequeñecer de la emoción cuando el príncipe y él comenzaron a caminar alrededor de la fuente de concreto con el agua más cristalina que pudo haber apreciado; retiró de su mano un guante, una vez que se acercaron lo suficiente, y la arrastró con suavidad por encima del agua, sintiendo las yemas de sus dedos rozar esa suavidad.

Río embobado, claramente era todo demasiado mágico, pero incluso la magia le había traído tal felicidad, ¿no?

-Vamos a tomar asiento, ¿sí? –Mencionó el príncipe con un susurro, haciendo que su piel e erizara sólo de los nervios.

Sin darse cuenta se había enamorado, quizá no del joven, sino de las sensaciones que él le hacía sentir.

Fue guiado amablemente por la mano desnuda del muchacho de ojos azulados, que se quitó los guantes bajo la excusa "Me encanta como se sienten tus dedos entrelazados a los míos".

Una banca cercana de asfalto se vio; tomaron asiento ahí, y el tiempo se detuvo gradualmente; su mirada, su respiración; la mano de Mitsuki tomó la del muchacho y con gracia la posó sobre su mejilla, acomodándola en el espacio que se hacía en su palma.

Sus respiraciones acompasadas se mezclaban, sus exhalaciones e inhalaciones eran ruidosas y algo estridentes, se notaba que a ambos les costaba respirar.

Mitsuki, que había cerrado sus ojos, los abrió, encontrándose con la misma cálida sonrisa que el muchacho le había mostrado toda la noche. 

La mano de aquel príncipe se alejó un poco para apartar un mechón de cabello que caía en su campo de visión, y tiernamente, lo acomodó detrás de su oreja.

-“Aunque sonaran las campanas de media noche, no te dejaría ir" –Dijo, mientras su mano se alejaba tranquilamente de su rostro.

Aquello le produjo una sensación de confort increíble, sobretodo cuando la mano ajena se posó nuevamente en su mejilla -aquel gesto se estaba volviendo su favorito, hacía descontrolar sus latidos-, y poco a poco comenzó a acercarse.

Sus narices estaban rozándose, sentía la respiración del muchacho frente a él, sobre sus labios temblorosos y ansiosos, mientras exhalaba pesadamente sintiéndose débil, como sus fuerzas fallaban, sintiendo el aroma del perfume de aquel príncipe de nombre desconocido que lo hacía sentir en las nubes y le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

-Mi nombre... –Susurró, creando fricción entre ambas narices juntas, con sus frentes pegadas y sus dedos fríos–, Mi nombre es Nagi. –Ante eso sólo pudo suspirar nuevamente, sintiendo la ausencia y examinando aquel nombre que acababa de salir de los labios ajenos–, Mitsuki... –Ante eso, el de ojos naranja se apartó un poco, sin entender del todo.

“Mitsuki...”

Abrió los ojos anonadado, encontrándose con el blanco techo, sudando en frío y con la luz del sol pegando en su rostro; estaba destapado a pesar del viento que estaba corriendo en ese momento.

Respiró profundo, tratando de recuperar el aliento, ¿un sueño? ¿Una pesadilla? ¿Alguna estúpida fantasía? ¿Por qué en aquel sueño era una princesa? muchas preguntas para una sola respuesta: Nagi parecía más involucrado en sus sentimientos de lo que había esperado.

Mitsuki se levantó sin ánimo nuevamente. Quizá sólo le quedaría fingir que nada pasó e ir a desayunar tranquilamente, de todas formas, no había modo de que alguien se enterara de que soñó con algo como eso.

Al caer en cuenta, se sonrojó y por reflejo llevó sus dedos a su labio inferior, apenas rozándolo con las yemas, y suspiró abochornado.

Sin cambiarse el pillama, decidió bajar lentamente las escaleras, sintiendo que perdería el equilibrio más de una vez, y algo agobiado por la energía que tenían Riku y Tamaki a tales horas de la mañana.

-Buenos días, Mitsu. –Salió con calma de los labios de Yamato, que parecía notar el ánimo del muchacho de baja estatura.

-Buenos días. –Respondió vago, tomando asiento en el comedor, esperando por el desayuno que aquel día le correspondía a Sougo preparar.

-No te ves muy bien, Nii-san. –Dijo Iori bebiendo con tranquilidad su taza de café, mientras tenía a mano un libro de tapa dura naranja con letras negras sobre él.

-Ah, es sólo que tuve un sueño extraño. –Murmuró, aún así, fue escuchado por su hermano menor.

-¿Un sueño extraño? ¿De qué trataba? –Interrogó, subiendo la taza en dirección a sus labios, bebiendo el liquido humeante, y dejándola sobre la mesa.

-Oh, de todas formas es algo tonto, ¿para qué decirlo? –Pero por dentro deseaba quitarse esa carga de encima, si de por sí no podía decirle a alguien más que, desde aquel sueño, no había dejado de pensar en qué textura tendrían los labios del europeo, o si su perfume olía del mismo modo que el de aquel príncipe que le hizo vivir todas esas sensaciones conocidas, todas esas sensaciones que a diario el rubio le hacía sentir, sí que podía hablar de aquel sueño donde incluso él salía humillado.

-Bueno... te contaré. Yo, era la representación de cenicienta, o algo por el estilo... iba al baile del príncipe, tal y como el cuento original; me sentía extraño. –Tomó aire cuando finalizó esa oración, claro que se sentía extraño, estaba enamorado–, y aquel príncipe me iba a besar.

Pudo distinguir una diminuta sonrisa en los labios de Iori, que trataba de ocultarla con la taza.

-Y ese príncipe era Nagi-san, ¿no es así? –Aunque tratara de ocultar su gesto de satisfacción, Mitsuki lo conocía tanto que era en vano.

-Ah, sí, era Nagi, pero eso, ¿realmente tiene importancia? tan sólo iba a ser un beso, en un sueño, y de todas maneras el hechizo acababa ahí y el príncipe me habría dejado ir. –Habló veloz, sin percatarse que los ojos de su hermano ya no le miraban a él, sino que ahora vislumbraban la silueta del rubio mencionado que Mitsuki pudo ver cuando se volteó, y su rostro estaba algo serio.

-“Aunque sonaran las campanas de media noche, no te dejaría ir". –Fue lo único que salió de los labios de Nagi, con una dulce sonrisa que hizo estremecer hasta el más recóndito sector del cuerpo de Mitsuki.

Se levantó veloz, tosiendo un poco, riendo nervioso y con aires despistados, mientras Iori y el rubio estaban aturdidos viendo esa escena que montaba el de cabellos naranjos en respuesta a aquel simple comentario de Nagi.

-Ah, bueno, sí, es muy lindo de tu parte que digas eso, pero es simplemente un sueño, no le tomes importancia ni te sientas responsable, Nagi. –Se levantó de la mesa antes de que Sougo llegara con su desayuno, y se alejó veloz de aquel sitio, sintiendo como detrás de él, su hermano menor caminaba al mismo paso.

-Nii-san, de nada servirá que evites a Nagi-san. –Mencionó Iori un poco bajo, para que su hermano no se sintiera amenazado–, o quizá deba recordarte que hoy nos iremos a una cabaña y nos separarán por unidades... –En el momento en el que vio el rostro de Mitsuki, supo que lo había olvidado completamente.

-Demonios.

Después de aquello, no había mucho que hacer; maletas ordenadas, ellos en un auto, Mitsuki siempre iba lejos de Nagi, porque creía que la mejor alternativa para apartar aquellos sentimientos que, después del sueño parecían estar en su limite, era ignorarle.

Y así pasó; durante todo el día, aunque le costó, ignoró notoriamente al muchacho rubio.

Claro que se sentía fatal. Adoraba su voz y sus gestos cada que estaban juntos, le parecía una divinidad, una maravilla del mundo, y sin embargo, pasaba de su presencia para no hacer alguna estupidez; pero era claro que la noche era su enemiga.

Incluso en aquella dimensión, todo seguía pareciendo irreal.

La noche llegó rápido, el primer día sólo era para adaptarse a la extensa semana que se les presentaría, así que se la pasaron entre bromas y risas, obviamente Mitsuki participó de ellas excluyendo al rubio de tal actividad.

Eran las once y media de la noche, y Yamato, junto a Nagi, acababan de llegar a la habitación donde Mitsuki se encontraba leyendo un libro con recompilaciones de viejas leyendas urbanas, así que no se encontraba del todo tranquilo.

Saludó a Yamato con total normalidad, y no miró a Nagi en el momento en que de su boca salió un "Buenas noches".

Yamato, algo agobiado de eso, simplemente puso sus dedos sobre el puente de sus gafas y suspiró.

-Chicos, hoy duermo con Iori y Riku, por favor, arreglen los problemas que tengan y duerman debidamente. –Tras aquellas palabras, Yamato salió por la puerta ignorando totalmente el hecho de que Mitsuki, con voz de súplica, le había pedido que se quedara.

El silencio sepulcral se hizo con la habitación. Calma, grillos fuera, búhos ululando, y la respiración ruidosa de Mitsuki eran las únicas cosas que se podían escuchar, aparte del rozar del cuerpo de Nagi contra las sábanas de color cerezo, mientras se acomodaba y directamente se acercaba al de cabellos naranja que se encontraba sentado, con sus manos entrelazadas la una con la otra; nervios acelerados así como su pulso. Se sentía morir.

En cuanto la mano de Nagi se posó sobre la suya con calidez, una corriente tibia le hizo dar un respingo que hizo abrir sus ojos de manera veloz, algo alterado, encontrándose ligeramente con los ojos azulados del nacido en junio.

Mitsuki, con su dedo meñique, atrapó uno de los dedos de Nagi y lo sujetó con suavidad, sutilmente, mientras miraba a un lado con los tonos rojos tiñiendo sus mejillas.

La distancia entre ellos era muy marcada; sus manos estaban a treinta centímetros extendidos de su cuerpo, y por tanto, seguían estando lejos.

Nagi apoyó la palma de su mano en el espacio de la cama junto al cuerpo del de ojos naranja, y se acercó a su rostro en demasía, haciendo temblar de pies a cabeza la humanidad de Mitsuki, que se sentía débil, endeble, y que detestaba todo eso.

Sintió la suave mano de Nagi sobre su mejilla, y restregó esta con tranquilidad, inhalando calma total, como si nada más que felicidad fuera lo que ahí respiraba.

Sus manos atraparon y envolvieron con mucho anhelo la mano del contrario, y comenzó a moverse contra ella, asemejando ligeras caricias, un ligero cariño que sentía, era la suficiente privacidad que necesitaban.

Nagi cogió su barbilla e hizo que le mirara a los ojos, pero veloz, Mitsuki los cerró.

Aquel deja vù le estaba produciendo jaqueca.

El rubio entre tanto, vio un mechón que caía, más largo que su flequillo, y con ternura lo tomó, lo palpó, y lo acomodó tras su oreja.

Todo ello tras la privacidad de aquel silencio que parecía ser testigo del mayor secreto de ambos.

-Mitsuki... –El deja vù golpeó su cabeza, haciéndole entrar en razón, y, sin abrigo alguno, incluso sin zapatos, el nombrado se apartó de Nagi y salió corriendo de la cabaña; quizás afuera, Nagi podría evitar buscarle.

Corrió lo más que pudo, no obstante, no se alejó mucho de la cabaña, puesto que aquello le generaría problemas.

Se encontró con una banca verde, de concreto, y se sentó sobre ella, agitado aún, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Nagi, idiota. –Murmuró avergonzado, sintiendo un ardor en su garganta y un nudo apretándole el pecho–, Realmente eres un idiota. –Con coraje, se subió a la banca y con todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieron exhalar, gritó–: ¡Nagi, idiota! –Una vez se sentó, el frío se coló por sus pies descalzos y lo obligó a acurrucarse, subir sus pies a la banca, y abrazar sus rodillas para calentarse–, Nagi, detesto que seas así... –Murmuró sonando a capricho.

El viento meció con fuerza los árboles, e hizo estornudar al muchacho descalzo. Sacó su teléfono celular notando que eran las doce y cinco minutos.

-“Todo lo que pasó antes de las doce, fue como un sueño”. –Suspiró, mirando y moviendo sus dedos gélidos–, Incluso olvidé mis zapatos cuando me fui... –Bajó su mirada con tristeza–, no puedo expresar bien lo que quiero, soy un desastre igual que cenicienta. –Cerró sus ojos con su rostro en un gesto de resignación y aceptación–, pero no tendré un final feliz, sobretodo por ese idiota príncipe...

Escuchó el crujir de las hojas rompiéndose bajo unos zapatos.

-Una verdadera cenicienta no hablaría mal de su príncipe. –Fue lo que dijo Nagi con una sonrisa atenta en el rostro, una sonrisa de alivio, de que estaba feliz.

Mitsuki apretó sus rodillas contra su pecho y escondió allí su rostro. No quería que le viera así.

Nagi se acomodó a su lado y, como lo imaginaba Mitsuki, estaba aguantando una ligera carcajada.

-Mitsuki, quiero hablar contigo. –Pidió calmado.

-Ya estamos hablando. –Murmuró, y fue apenas audible.

-Pero mírame. –Cogió su rostro sujetando su mejilla dulcemente con la palma de su mano izquierda, alzándolo y consiguiendo que quedara a la altura del suyo, aunque aún llevaba sus ojos cerrados.

Lentamente comenzó a abrirlos, encontrándose con los brillantes y azulados ojos del rubio, que le sonreía tierno, ligero, con un brillo en sus orbes que indicaba que su sonrisa no era más ancha porque no podía.

-Yo... –Tartamudeó, regañándose mentalmente por los nervios evidentes en su voz, que amenazaba con cortarse.

-Por fin me miras. –Dijo, subiendo la mano derecha y rozando sutilmente su otra mejilla con ella–, Habías estado evitándome durante todo el día... –Susurró con una sonrisa comprensiva, suspirando y bajando un poco su rostro para que chocara con la frente ajena.

Mitsuki tragó pesado, sintiéndose especialmente nervioso. Por eso había querido evitar a Nagi todo el día, porque desde que tuvo ese sueño, no había dejado de pensar en que quería el desenlace, quería que le detuviera, quería tantas cosas y sin embargo no se iba a permitir mostrarlas a nadie más.

-Ey, Nagi. –Mitsuki abrazó al muchacho rubio, que rodeó su cuerpo con sus brazos tratando de pasarle algo de calor–, no quieres... ¿saber los detalles del sueño? –El de orbes anaranjadas sintió calor en su rostro, y vio el rostro pensativo del rubio.

-Sinceramente... –Cogió su barbilla, con una sonrisa seductora plasmada en su rostro–, quiero terminar lo que aquel príncipe no pudo.

-¿¡Ah- –Sin poder quejarse, Mitsuki sintió los suaves labios de Nagi chocar dulcemente contra los suyos.

Era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca; Nagi pudo distinguir ligeras y casi invisibles pecas en el rostro sonrojado de Mitsuki.

En cambio, los ojos del nacido en marzo se cerraron segundos después de aquel inesperado contacto, sintiendo no sólo mariposas al interior de su estómago, sentía murciélagos y mucho revoloteo y eso lo descolocaba.

Escuchaba los grillos, los búhos, el agua de un río cercano bajar por la pendiente, escuchaba tantas cosas, también el ritmo de su propio alborotado corazón. Sentía el perfume del muchacho más alto, y notó que una parte de su memoria retuvo el aroma, pues era el mismo que usaba el príncipe de sus sueños.

Menuda ironía.

Sus manos canalizaban el frío, aunque a medida que el beso se hacía más profundo e intenso, sus manos terminaron buscando las de Nagi y entrelazándose con ellas, sintiendo por fin todas esas sensaciones que en el sueño de cenicienta vivió.

Claramente el oxígeno se hizo necesario, y despacio, con sus ojos aún cerrados, abriéndose lentamente, suspiró para dejar escapar aquellas emociones retenidas por mucho.

Hacía tanto que Nagi se había vuelto el príncipe que quería.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora el príncipe no debe forzar a la princesa. –Ante eso, el de ojos naranja levantó una ceja en gesto de pregunta.

-¿Qué? –Salió de sus labios, sintiendo como el agarre de Nagi se ajustaba más a él.

-Querido Mitsuki, quiero que seamos felices para siempre. –Eso hizo que Mitsuki se quedara de piedra y le diera un golpe completamente avergonzado.

-¡Idiota! –Fue lo que salió de sus labios.

Pero realmente estaba feliz de estar despierto en aquella noche, donde vivía en el sueño de la cenicienta, y nuevamente gracias a Yamato.


End file.
